1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photographic camera, and more particularly, to a photographic camera having an electrical film advancing and/or rewinding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photographic camera having a motorized drive device for electrically advancing a film is well known in which the film advancing speed can be switched to either one of, for example, 5 frames/sec, 3 frames/sec, 2 frames/sec and the like. Such switching of the film advancing speed is done not for changing the operation sound of an electric drive motor, but for determining the number of releases per second. Accordingly, the switching of the film advancing speed is not done by changing the speed of the drive motor, but is merely done by changing the waiting time in a pause for a film advancing sequence.
A great effort has been made for automatically advancing and/or rewinding a film at a relatively high speed whereas there still exists a strong demand to lower the operation sound. Particularly, in a place needing silence, for example, in a concert hall, wedding hall or the like, the operation sound of the photographic camera is disfavored. Although the photographic camera requires both high speed and silence, it is very difficult to satisfy both simultaneously. Accordingly, it is considered that disfavor resulting from the operation sound can be overcome to some extent by preferentially selecting either high speed or silence in accordance with photographing situations.